


The Slytherin and the Hufflepuff - A Negan & Blake Hogwarts Teachers AU

by KittyKatZorse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, F/M, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Inspired by The Walking Dead, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatZorse/pseuds/KittyKatZorse
Summary: What if Professor Negan, ex-Slytherin, ex-pro Quidditch beater, started at Hogwarts as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts and Quidditch coach. And what if the one person that caught his eye was lovely, kind Madam Blake, ex-Hufflepuff and Hogwarts nurse. Harry Potter/Walking Dead crossover. Fluff/humor.





	1. September

September  
\---------  
Negan was a Slytherin through and through.

From the first moment the Sorting Hat had touched his head he had known what he had wanted, and that was everything that Slytherin had to offer. People from there were cunning and powerful, and knew what they need to do to get what they wanted. And although some had called that type of play ruthless, Negan had called it winning.

And Negan had carried that same aspiration with him throughout his long years.

He had been captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. One of the best beaters Hogwarts had even seen, and soon after leaving school had quickly been headhunted by some of the best teams in the United States.

There he had found fame, women, and money. But that Slytherin badge had never left him, and not-happy with just working hard to make his way to the top, Negan had made bad choices, fallen in with the wrong crowd. And it was because of these damn stupid decisions that Negan found himself at the bottom, washed out and penniless, his good name tarnished.

But his life experience was what Dumbledore had known would make him a good fit among the teachers here. Negan was not by any means stupid and was a damn good wizard, and hopefully this was his chance for a fresh start.

Hushed whispers had floated around the Great Hall almost the moment Dumbledore had introduced Professor Negan as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts and Quidditch coach, amongst students and teachers alike.

Of course everyone knew his name, but he hoped they would see him as something more now than a washed up ex-beater.

Negan was now sat at the end of the long table beside Professor Flitwick, who was currently deep in conversation with the glittering Professor Trelawney about this morning's front page article in the Daily Prophet about rumours and fabled sightings of He Who Must Not Be Named.

The dark-haired man took a long sip from his golden goblet, feeling slightly bored. He had long finished with his plate of food and was half tempted to make a quick exit, not really liking these big gatherings, when suddenly a small green door to his right was pushed open, a heavenly-looking figure appearing around it.

Negan blinked a couple of times, to see a tall, blonde woman make her way up to the teacher's table. Her golden hair was pinned back from her pretty face, and she wore a set of smart red robes that cinched her in neatly at the waist.

And to his surprise and offering him a gentle smile as she did so, she stopped beside him and pointed to the free chair to his right.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked politely.

And Negan, sitting up in his chair a little, gave a shake of his dark head.

"Be my guest," he muttered with a wave of his hand, as the woman sidled into the seat at his side.

She tucked her chair into the table before helping herself to some of the delicious food set out before them, before finally turning back to him and offering out her hand.

"I'm Madam Blake," she said with a smile. "I work up in the Hospital Wing."

Negan took her hand giving it a firm shake, from here he noticed she smelled like strawberries and peaches making his mouth almost water at the scent.

"Negan," he said, before correcting himself with a cough. "Professor Negan."

Blake nodded gently. "Ah, Professor Dumbledore said you'd be starting today," she murmured. "Well hopefully you'll get used to the place after a while. It can be a bit of a a maze at first."

But Negan gave a smug grin at this.

"Well…" And without another word he lifted the sleeve of his robes to reveal a large tattoo of the Slytherin coat of arms on his upper arm. "...let's just say it's kind of a home-from-home for me."

Blake's green eyes lingered on the tattoo and Negan noticed a sudden gulp that travelled quickly down her throat.

"Oh, I just presumed-" she shook her head, flushing slightly. "T-The accent-"

But the dark-haired man gave a chuckle at this. "Yeah I get that a lot. Well I moved to the States when I was eighteen and the accent kinda just stuck," he explained, as Blake nodded.

There was a moment of silence before-

"A Slytherin then…" she murmured, carrying on the nod, her eyes drifting back to her plate as she picked up her fork, but her words trailed off slightly.

Negan's chocolate eyes travelled over her face and elegant features, as an arrogant smile flickered its way onto his lips.

"And you're, let me guess..." he smirked, sounding a little mocking. " ...a Hufflepuff..."

Everything about her certainly screamed of Hufflepuff. She was nice, sweet, but certainly did not seem like your typical Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and there was no way someone like her would ever have been a Slytherin. For Negan could smell another of his house from a mile off.

But something about the way he had said the name of the blonde's house, caused her to glare at him angrily, her face turning, at once, from gentle, to irritable.

"And what's so bad with being a Hufflepuff?" she said heatedly, scowling at him now. "Some of the greatest witches and wizards of all time were Hufflepuffs, Professor."

But Negan raised both his hands aloft apologetically, letting out a small bemused laugh.

"I didn' mean'ta offend you, Darlin'-" Negan began, but Blake cut across him quickly.

"Well just so we're clear, your Slytherin prejudices aren't welcome here," she snapped. "And if all you want is to muster up stupid rivalries and ridicule because of where someone belongs, then maybe you should go back to being a Beater, Professor."

And with that, Blake picked up her plate and got to her feet making to move seats.

But with a hard, lump forming in his throat, Negan stood too, cocking his head to the side, staring back at Blake apologetically.

He reached for her wrist, grasping ahold of it gently, causing her to stop in her tracks, as that gorgeous fruity perfume of hers danced into his nostrils.

"Peaches," he uttered out in a quiet voice, causing her eyes to meet with his. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean that to come out like it did. Sit, stay...please."

And Blake seemed to hover for a long moment, before she finally gave a nod of her blond head, sitting back down as Negan did the same.

The pair were quiet for a long moment, Negan letting her get in most of her meal in peace, still feeling guilty for what he had said to her.

Maybe Blake was right, maybe he needed to tone down the playful banter. Maybe this was not the time, nor the place for it.

"So..." he said after ten long minutes had passed, wanting to try again with her. "...you're a nurse?"

And at his words Blake's smile returned as she wiped the edges of her lips neatly of the edge of a napkin and nodded.

"Yhhmm," she said, her green eyes flickering up to his. "I took over from Poppy, Poppy Pomfrey, when she retired last December."

"So you've only been here-"

"Nine months, yeah," she nodded again. "I always loved this place, so it was a dream to hear Poppy had recommended me for the position."

"And you like it?" asked Negan with interest, taking another sip from his goblet before placing the cup back down steadily.

"I love it, the students are great, and Hogwarts is just so beautiful," she mused sounding happy.

Negan took her in. Her beauty really couldn't be rivalled, and despite how far Negan had travelled in all his career and how many witches he had met, he had never seen anyone like her before. For it wasn't just her looks, but the kindness and warmth she seemed to exude from every pore.

But Negan shook himself. He was here to teach, not to fall for some pretty Hufflepuff, despite how much he had longed all his life to find someone like her.

Negan almost laughed at his own thoughts now, glancing at the blonde again.

He almost wanted to ask whether or not she was half-Veela for making him think these things a mere twenty minutes after he had first laid eyes on her, but thought better of it.

The last thing he wanted to do was offend her again.

So he kept quiet, as Dumbledore stood and dismissed the students, sending them all up to bed.

The students filled out of the room in a flurry of excitement, just as Blake beside him got to her feet too, placing down her napkin neatly and smoothing down her dress.

"I should get going too," she said in a warm voice, a gentle smile upon her lips as Negan pushed back his own chair getting to his feet as well. "It was good to meet you, Professor."

And Negan couldn't help but give a smile of his own.

"Likewise, Darlin'," he uttered, as with one last look, Blake turned on her heel and headed away from him, instantly falling deep into conversation with Professor McGonagall as she walked.

But Negan gave a wide grin, noticing her glance back over her shoulder at him, smiling sweetly, before she disappeared away within the crowd.

Maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad year after all.


	2. October

October

It was the third time this week Professor Negan had broken a bone.

He had been foolishly showing students several extremely dangerous Quidditch moves, that Dumbledore would surely fire him for encouraging the kids to use in matches, when it had happened.

But the onslaught of pain was all worth it, just to give him the chance to spend time with her again.

Negan hadn't been able to get her out of his head since that first day of term. And as September had slid into October, he had managed to see very little of the blonde woman. And so getting himself hurt might have seemed idiotic, but it was still a good opportunity to guarantee that his path would cross with the blonde nurse's.

So smirking to himself as he clutched his painful arm, Negan headed up the winding staircase that led to the Hospital Wing.

At the top he used his wand hand to shove open the large cherry doors ahead of him with a creak.

The hospital wing was almost deserted, save for a couple of sleeping kids settled in the beds at the far end of the expansive room.

The last of the pink tinged sky was just about visible through the large arched windows at that end of the room, drawing Negan's eye there. So much so in fact, that he didn't even notice a figure walk into the room, her green eyes on him.

"Again, Professor, really?"

Negan gazed around, that grin reappearing on his face as he spotted her there, Madam Blake, looking like a vision in blue today, with her blonde hair pinned up and back like it always was, with a white nurse's apron over the top, accentuating her slender waist.

Negan gave a small apologetic shrug.

"Guess I'm not as resilient as I used to be, Doll," he uttered.

But Blake merely smirked, shaking her head, moving close to him, and lightly touching his broken arm, causing Negan to wince in pain.

"Sorry," she murmured back, her eyes never leaving his robed-limb. "Hmmm. Looks like another shattered bone. You ought to be more careful, y'know."

But Negan's dark eyes flickered up and over Blake's face.

"Why, when I've got such a wonderful damn nurse to take care of me..." he growled back in a devilish tone, that caused the young, blonde woman to gaze up at him, a smile dancing its way across her lips.

"Well you're going to use my entire batch of Skele-Gro if you keep this up, Professor," she tutted gently, leading him over to one of the beds on one side of the room.

He saw her chance a glance up at the far end of the hospital wing, before helping Negan ease himself down onto the edge of one of the beds.

She stood before him like a vision now, pulling out her wand and waving it with a small flourish, as a large bottle sailed its way over to them from the cabinet behind her.

She plucked a stone goblet from the nightstand beside her and reached for the bottle, pouring the steaming liquid into it, until the cup was almost full to the brim.

"Here, drink. Seeing as it's only shattered, it should heal in twenty minutes or so," she muttered handing him the goblet. And as Negan reached out to take hold of it, his thumb gently brushed hers.

The dark haired man raised his eyes to Blake's face to see her flush a soft pink colour and pull her hand away, busying herself with smoothing down the bedcovers of the bed behind her.

And so Negan, hovering for a long moment, gazed at her, before he lifted the cup to his lips, draining it in one.

The Skele-Gro tasted damn horrible, and burned his throat as he gulped it down, but he was used to it by now, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and getting to his feet with a groan.

"Ugh, tastes like sh-" he began, before a scolding look from Blake over her shoulder stopped him mid-sentence.

"Shhhh," she murmured gently. "There are children here, Professor."

But Negan merely offered her a bemused frown in return.

"I've told you, you can call me Negan, Peaches," he chuckled.

But Madam Blake gave a light shrug standing up straight and coming to face him once more.

"Only when you start calling me Blake, and NOT the name of a fruit, Professor," she teased back, brushing past him, her hips sashaying lightly as she went.

And Negan was quick to follow her, earning himself another scolding look from the blonde.

"You know, you should be sitting down, resting," she uttered in a quiet voice, gesturing with her head back over to the bed Negan had just vacated.

But Negan merely grinned.

"And miss the Halloween feast?" he said incredulously, leaning back on his heels as he spoke. "Nu-uh, a damn broken arm ain't gonna keep me from that pumpkin' pie. It's just like the one I used to get when I was over in Massachusetts playing Quidditch for the Fitchburg Finches. And I ain't gonna miss that for the world."

Blake smiled at him gently, tilting her head.

"So, shall I see you down there, Darlin'? I can save you a seat," he said, stuffing his one good hand into his front jean pocket a little nervously.

But Blake's smile faltered a little as she shook her head. "I-I can't," she murmured, sounding a little sad. "Not while there are students up here who might need my care. Perhaps next time."

Negan gave a slow nod. And before he could say anything else to her Blake had hurried away up the far end of the wing to check on the sleeping children.

Leaving Negan gazing after her longingly, letting out a sigh as he disappeared back off through the large cherry doors and back down the winding staircase.

…

It was almost midnight by the time Blake made her final rounds of the day. The sick students had had their final doses of medicine and would be ok until morning.

And so making sure that all the windows were secure and there would be nothing left that would disturb her patients, Blake headed over to the door to make one last check.

But she stopped, frowning now, to find the large cherry doors surprisingly, left slightly ajar.

They certainly hadn't been like that an hour ago.

Blake pulled her wand from her pocket, holding it aloft as she reached the door, placing her hand silently upon the brass door knob.

With a sudden tug, her heart pounding, she pulled the door wide open.

But to her surprise, there was nothing there.

She rolled her eyes, about to mentally blame Peeves the poltergeist, but she stopped suddenly, noticing suddenly a small object that was sat on the floor, just outside on the small landing.

And Blake at that moment couldn't help but give a wide smile of realisation as she saw now exactly what it was….

...what was sitting, perfectly, on a golden Hogwarts crested plate outside her door.

A slice of delicious-looking pumpkin pie.


End file.
